The objective of this proposed historical and analytical study is to identify the major ethnical concerns of Evangelical ("Born Again") Protestant Christians in the United States relative to genetic research and the Human Genome Project during the time period 1956 to the present. The method employed will be a content analysis of books and articles published by Evangelical authors, at both the scholarly and popular levels, with special concern for keywords such as "genetics", "genetic engineering" "genetic testing/screening", "gene/genetic therapy", "cloning", and "Human Genome Project." The scope of the data set to be examined will be defined by the indexing of the books and periodicals in question by the ATLA (American Theological Library Association) Religion Database on CD-ROM, including Religion Index One: Periodicals. The value and health-relatedness of this study will be to assist scientific researchers to more effectively interpret and communicate new findings in genetics to Evangelical Protestants and other religious communities, so as to maintain and enhance public support for research in these areas.